


Heaving Beasts and Throbbing Pens

by lanyon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky as a romance writer, F/M, In-Universe Meta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky Barnes is secretly the writer of the highly successful <i>Winter Storm</i> romance trilogy.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The first in the series, ‘Snow Storm’, spins an engaging yarn about a trio of Cold War spies, Daisy Spencer, Richard Daniels and the roguish Jack Frost. If Nicholas Sparks, EL James and nine hundred and ninety-eight monkeys sat at MacBook Pros for a year, they could only hope to produce something as raunchy and atmospheric as ‘Snow Storm’. Reportedly turned down by the major romance publishing houses, indie publisher Salt Shaker took it on and, through word of mouth, some inventive hashtags and the allure of an elusive, introverted author who refuses to give interviews, it became the most popular novel of 2015.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaving Beasts and Throbbing Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/gifts).



> +For **beardsley** , as a belated birthday fic, but also for **Renne** , **what_alchemy** and **caughtinanocean** for their support.  
>  +The title comes from _Friends_ , Episode 1.11.  
> +What ensues is ridiculousness of the highest order and I had the best fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it too.

Baby, It’s Cold Outside  
_The second book in the ‘Winter Storm’ trilogy, by Rebecca Anne Jane, is due to be released this weekend and if pre-orders are anything to go by, it’s going to be another hit._

_The first in the series, ‘Snow Storm’, spins an engaging yarn about a trio of Cold War spies, Daisy Spencer, Richard Daniels and the roguish Jack Frost. If Nicholas Sparks, EL James and nine hundred and ninety-eight monkeys sat at MacBook Pros for a year, they could only hope to produce something as raunchy and atmospheric as ‘Snow Storm’. Reportedly turned down by the major romance publishing houses, indie publisher Salt Shaker took it on and, through word of mouth, some inventive hashtags and the allure of an elusive, introverted author who refuses to give interviews, it became the most popular novel of 2015.._

_What do we know about Ms Jane? Absolutely nothing it turns out, other than the fact that she’s a lady of a certain age from the Midwest._

.

Steve worries about Bucky. It’s been eighteen months and he’s still under what amounts to house-arrest because what remains of SHIELD and what remains of HYDRA likely do not have his best interests at heart, to say nothing of the interest of about a dozen other agencies. 

Steve hates that the house-arrest is mostly at Stark Tower, or the Avengers Mansion, or whatever trademark Stark is utilising any given week but even he has to accept that it’s the safest place for Bucky. 

It’s safe in the way that the cage was the safest place for Hulk on the Helicarrier and Steve knows it.

There are good things, though. Bucky’s therapist says she’s pleased with his progress and she encouraged him to use writing as a therapy tool. He started out scribbling on notebooks and moved onto a tablet and now he’s taken to carrying a laptop around with him. Steve supposes it’s kind of like the way he almost always has a sketchpad with him. It’s just a shame that no one in the building stays still long enough for Steve to sketch them.

Bucky’s definitely making friends who aren’t Steve. Sam and Sharon seem to like Bucky and he likes them well enough in return. He and Clint have bonded over projectiles which, okay, doesn’t make Steve sleep easy but as long as they’re happy, right? Bucky doesn’t seem to trust Stark, completely, which Bruce says is sure-fire evidence that his grip on sanity is tenacious. The most unexpected friendship is probably the one that Bucky has struck up with Pepper. Maybe it’s because she’s safe. She’s with Tony and she could probably kill Bucky with her mind and she seems charmed by his flirting. 

He spends a lot of time with Natasha and Steve tells himself that that’s okay. Everyone needs someone with shared life experiences.

“Hey, Buck,” says Steve. He sits down next to Bucky on the couch and Bucky immediately closes his laptop. “Wanna go out?”

“What?” asks Bucky, a little harshly. “Up to the rooftop so Stark can narrate our every move?”

“No,” says Steve. He takes Bucky’s hand in his and squeezes gently, for all the use there is in comforting metal. “Out. There’s a restaurant in Brooklyn Heights I wanna take you to.” 

Bucky smiles in that way he has, when he doesn’t mean to smile but he can’t help it. “I’m getting a day pass, huh? Let me guess? Sam on point and Clint up high?” 

Steve’s shoulders slump. “It was just an idea, is all.”

Bucky sighs. “It’s a good idea, you guilt-tripping ass.” He stands up. “And I’m an ass, too, and you’re all dressed up with nowhere to go. C’mon. Let me change out of these sweats and we’ll go. You can even cuff me if you think it’ll make the population of Manhattan feel safer.”

Steve can’t speak for the population of Manhattan but his heart rate feels like it’s doubled at the thought. 

.

icestormfan01  
omg you guys we need to talk about ice storm. snow storm is like so important and can we just be respectful this weekend when ice storm comes out? like whether you’re shipping daisy/jack, daisy/richard or richard/jack, we have the most amazing fandom, okay, and we’re all in it together.  
#50 shades of ice ice baby #icestorm #snowstorm #winterstorm #thats mr frost to you #whos the daddy  
50,921 notes

mrsdaisyspencerdanielsfrost  
TAG YOUR SPOILERS GUYS  
#icestorm #snowstorm #Rebecca Anne Jane #winterstorm  
1,442 notes

thenamesfrostjackfrost  
i swear to fuck if anyone spoils ice storm for me i will cut a bitch. not all of us can get to midnight launches.  
#winterstorm #i mean it #i will hurt you  
11 notes

 

da1sydan1els  
would anyone be interested in a winter storm big bang or fic exchange? i am soooo excited for the next book.  
#winterstorm #wsbb #this series needs all the fic #and all the art #okay  
83 notes

.

“It’s better than _50 Shades of Grey_ ,” says Darcy. 

“That’s not exactly a glowing reference,” says Skye. “I mean, you show me the book that’s _worse_ and I show you the end of humanity.”

“Read it. Please. Just read it. It’s just so amazing and _romantic_.” Darcy pushes a battered paperback into Skye’s hands. It’s creased and folded and—

“You know what? I’ll buy my own copy.” 

“ _Do_.” Darcy is alarmingly earnest. “I swear, if you don’t, like, want to _be_ Daisy by the end of it, I’m disowning you. I’m totally gonna cosplay as her at the midnight launch. We’re both brunettes. It’s perfect!”

Skye steps away slowly and carefully. 

.

_She had never swooned before but now she swooned, into the strong, muscular arms of Richard Daniels. It looked like her life might just be perfect, even if the Cold War still rumbled around them, like an incoming ice storm. She was here with the love of her life, her Richard, and his best friend, the infamous Jack Frost stood by, giving them his silent blessing._

_Together, they could weather anything._

_She gazed into Richard’s stormy-grey eyes and traced the outline of his full lips with her carefully manicured fingers, right before she tilted her face up towards him. The kiss started gently, a soft exchange of breath, before it grew into something deeper and more passionate._

_When she finally pulled back for breath, she took one of his large, gentle hands in hers and guided to her belly. His eyes widened and she nodded._

_“Yes,” she whispered._

_“Marry me,” he said. “I was going to ask anyway but now, oh god, marry me, Daisy.”_

_“ _Yes_ ,” she said again, scarcely daring to believe it as he lowered his head to touch his lips to hers once more._

_Neither of them saw how Jack’s shoulders slumped or how he turned away._

__

**[F I N]**

Snow Storm, p356  
.

“So, at the end of ‘Snow Storm’, we see Richard proposing to Daisy but am I sensing a little jealousy from Jack? Well, all will become clear in the next book.” The blonde anchorwoman smiles winningly at the screen. “And we’re going live now to the midnight launch of ‘Ice Storm’ in Manhattan where Jim is joining us. Jim, what can you tell us?”

The scene cuts to a brightly lit bookstore, with huge banners proclaiming the launch of ‘Ice Storm: An Erotic Cold War Mystery’. 

“Thanks, Jill. Well, I’m joined here by proclaimed romance author, Sally Heart, and Professor of Contemporary History in NYU, Dr—”

.

“—absolutely _had_ to stay in.”

“Who had to stay in?” asks Steve, closing the door behind him. 

Pepper and Bucky both jump and look up at him, with expressions that can only be described as furtive. 

“Me,” says Bucky. “I had to stay in. I guess I’m still not ready to go out fighting slime monsters in the East River.”

Steve looks down at himself, rather piteously. Three showers later and it feels like there’s still a filmy residue on his skin. “I’m gonna go take another shower,” he says. 

“I’ll make you breakfast,” says Bucky, jumping to his feet. 

“But it’s Sunday evening,” says Pepper. 

“Yeah, well. We were gonna have breakfast when the emergency call came through. Thanks for, uh, keeping me company, Pepper.” Bucky smiles at her and it’s warm and heartfelt and makes Steve’s toes curl in his boots. Oh, yuck. There’s slime there, too. 

“Any time, Sergeant Barnes. I’ll forward you those papers, too. Captain Rogers, have a good night.”

After Steve has showered, he comes back out into the living room, which is flooded with the smell of bacon and eggs. Bucky’s whistling in the kitchen and it’s so rare to see him in such a good mood that Steve just leans against the doorframe and watches him. 

.

 **DAISY** @dd1997 - 2m  
homg u guys favourite book ever. cannot wait till the third book comes out #winterstorm #icestorm

 **not a spy** @jackfr0steee - 3m  
ok so no spoilers but i did NOT see that coming. #winterstorm #icestorm #jackno

 **DAISY** @dd1998 - 3m  
.@gamer666 stop trolling. 

**Lisa** @spymomofthree - 5m  
ok page 24 is the hottest thing i have ever read. #icestorm #winterstorm #teamrichard

 **Rebecca Anne Jane Fan** @rebeccajanefan - 7m  
my heart is actually broken you guys#icestorm #winterstorm

 **give me your answer do** @daisydaisy - 7m  
no no no no no no no no no no no no #icestorm #winterstorm #lastpage 

**PJ** @gamer666 - 8m  
i heard that the girl dies #winterstorm #icestorm #fakespoilers

 **darce** @dlewis1989 - 10m  
#winterstorm #teamjack #icestorm

.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that my lady and your ice cube were getting along a little too well, if you know what I mean.”

Steve knows what Tony means but it’s always best to play dumb. He glances across the room to where Bucky and Pepper are sitting, as thick as thieves.

“I’m glad they’re friends,” says Steve, a bit stiffly. “Bucky needs all the friends he can get.”

He excuses himself and drifts around the room and if his gaze does wander over to Bucky and Pepper more often than is strictly necessary, he tells himself that it’s because, even after all these months, looking at Bucky is still a bit of a novelty and looking at Bucky smiling? Well, it’s pretty much his favourite thing.

“It’s _amazing_ ,” Jane is saying. “Darcy, like, forced me to read it and the second book came out a couple of weeks back and it’s just as good. Even history experts are saying it’s pretty legitimate, so the author’s obviously done her research into the era. But it’s, like, so hot. The scene where Richard loses his virginity to Daisy—” 

Maria’s looking a little bit stunned but she’s nodding. “So, you’re saying—”

“You should read them. _Everyone_ should read them. Oh my god, we should have an Avengers book club.”

.

daisyspencerdaniels posted to fuckyeahjackfrost

okay so, you guys, i don’t usually post meta but this is really important. this is about loyalty and betrayal and love which are completely the major themes in ‘ice storm’. 

Read More.  
#winterstorm #icestorm #meta  
1,103 notes

winterstormiscoming

i feel like i’m the only person who, like, doesn’t like the most recent book? like, if i want to read porn, i can do it for free on ao3 and am i the only person who totally saw that ‘twist’ coming? it’s got the most predictable plot ever and who even cares about the cold war anymore anyway? there are way more important things going on in the world.  
#unpopular winter storm opinions for ts  
245 notes

fuckyourebeccajane  
I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE SHE TURNED MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER INTO A BAD GUY

 **edit** url change: rebeccajanerules - > fuckyourebeccajane  
#winterstorm spoilers 

.

“What is _that_?” Bucky has shuffled out of his bedroom and he’s pointing at the book in Steve’s hands. 

“Jane gave us all copies,” says Steve. He’s curled up on the couch and there’s a cushion in his lap and, okay, this isn’t what he’d usually read but he’s enjoying it right now. “Apparently it’s all the rage with the kids, these days.”

Bucky grunts and says, “Coffee?” and goes into the kitchen before Steve can even answer. 

The book is compelling, that’s for sure. 

“You wanna borrow it after me?” he calls out.

“Nah,” says Bucky. “Not sure it’s my style.”

Steve snorts. “C’mon. I totally clocked you reading Pepper’s Harlequin books last year.”

“Last year, I was in a very dark place,” mutters Bucky, setting a large mug of coffee down in front of Steve.

“Thanks, Bucky.” Steve smiles up at him and Bucky smiles back, sending warmth rippling through Steve. 

.

_”You’re so beautiful, Daisy,” said Richard. “Daisy— Daze—”_

_Daisy laughed softly. “Are you drunk, Mr Daniels?”_

_“Not as drunk as I’m pretending to be.”_

_“Oh good,” she said. “I’d hate to take advantage of you.”_

_“Advantage of—” Richard’s words were cut off when Daisy reached up and kissed him, long and sweet, the way she’d wanted to since the moment she first saw him in Brooklyn._

_“Oh,” he whispered, when the kiss ended._  
Snow Storm, p52

.

fuckyeahdickjackdaisynastya

fancast for _ice storm_ : hayley atwell as daisy spencer-daniels. chris evans as richard daniels. sebastian stan as jack frost/vanya popov. scarlett johansson as anastasia azarova.  
17,103 notes  
#winter storm #fancast 

 

.

“Steve, Sam and I are going to the Big Gay Ice Cream Shop. You coming? You don’t have to. Sam’s got a tazer and Clint’s armed to the teeth with shiny new arrows so I prob’ly won’t go on a rampage.

“Steve.

“ _Steve_.

“Steve, oh my god are you crying?”

Steve hastily wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and says, as witheringly as possible, “You know I get allergies.”

“Yeah, in nineteen twenty- _five_. I thought the serum took care of that.”

“Bring me back ice cream,” says Steve. “Lots of it.”

“Why are you crying? Oh my god, are you still reading that book? Let me guess, it’s the bit where Jack says he’ll be with Richard for ever, right before he goes off on that stupid mission?”

Steve lowers his book slowly and looks at Bucky. “You. You traitor. You _have_ read it.” He sniffs noisily. “And if you must know, it’s the bit where Daisy and Richard— You know what. Never mind. Get me ice cream.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” says Bucky and he’s looking at Steve a little strangely, kind of thoughtfully. “I’ll make it a big one.” 

.  
_Richard was trembling which surprised Daisy, and enthralled her. She straddled his hips and leaned down, ghosting a kiss over his lips, his chin, his throat. She could see the pulse in his neck fluttering and she couldn’t believe that this amazing, incredibly man, with the soft voice and the strong hands, had never truly known the touch of a woman who loved him. He had never known the touch of a woman at all._

_When he had told her that he had never been much to look at, Daisy couldn’t believe it. She trailed her kisses lower and lower, daring and open-mouthed, sucking lightly at the defined ridges of his abdomen. He was gasping for breath already, his hands clenching uselessly in her satin bedsheets._

_She looked up, along the length of his perfect body, to see that his eyes were closed and he was biting down on his full lower lip. Smiling to herself, she breathed over his impressive, quivering length and she could hear the way his breath caught in his throat, a quiet, non-existent moan._

_Slowly, she wrapped her delicate fingers around his imposing girth and then she sucked the head between her lips and he let out a quiet howl, as she swirled her tongue, gathering up that precious flavour._

_“Daisy,” he said. “Oh, oh, Daisy— not so—”_  
Snow Storm, p54  
.

Bucky has the good grace not to comment further on Steve’s red-rimmed eyes when he returns.

He hands Steve an ice cream cone and settles at the far end of the couch, picking up his laptop. 

“You okay, big guy?” he asks. 

“You can tell me, you know,” says Steve and Bucky tenses. “I mean. I know you’ve read this. It’s totally your thing. The main guy kind of reminds me of you.”

Bucky blinks at Steve, his mouth dropping open. “You know what, Rogers? All the serum in the world couldn’t change how you musta been dropped on your head as a baby.”

“Quit talking trash about my mom.”

“I loved your mom, you know that, but Richard Daniels is _blond_ , you doofus.” Bucky stares at his laptop screen for a moment. “He kinda reminds me of you.”

Steve stares at Bucky and Bucky shifts uncomfortably. “What?”

“You _know the characters_ , oh my god. Is this your favourite book, Bucky?” 

“Don’t make me regret getting you sympathy ice cream, Steve.”

.

anastasia ( **nastya97** ) wrote in **ontd_wintrstrm**  
2015-08-26 23:18:56

**TV SERIES!!!1one! CRYING AND SHAKING**

It’s been rumored since the first book hit number one in the best-sellers’ lists but Netflix has finally confirmed plans for two ten-episode seasons, bringing the lives and loves of Daisy Spencer, Richard Daniels and Jack Frost to the small, streaming screen. 

There is no official word on casting but big names linked with the role of Daniels have included most of the Hollywood actors named Chris, as well as Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hardy and Brad Pitt. 

We here at Winter-Storm.Net are unbelievably excited and we promise to post all the casting updates as they happen!

( _Source_ )

.

“Is that a new laptop?” 

Bucky looks at Steve, over the lid of what looks like a very shiny, very compact computer. “Ah. Yeah. I kinda broke the old one.” 

Steve frowns a little. Bucky’s anger issues have been so much better in the past few months but they’ve been told that relapses could happen at any time. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” says Bucky, but he’s so obviously tense. 

“Wanna go punch things?”

Bucky looks up at Steve again and then nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“So,” says Steve, as he reaches out to haul Bucky to his feet. “I finished _Ice Storm_.”

“Uh-huh?” Bucky scratches the back of his neck. “Any good?”

“Don’t front. I know you probably read it the night it came out, Mr I-Don’t-Read-Romance.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky’s blushing a little and Steve shouldn’t find it so mesmerising, the way the pink suffuses Bucky’s cheeks. He manages to tear his eyes away before he walks into the elevator doors.

“The thing is,” Steve says. “I don’t think Jack’s the bad guy.” 

“Of course you don’t,” says Bucky, looking exasperated. “Of _course_ you don’t.”

.

_Winter Storm: The Greatest Hoax In Literature Since 2011  
Leeds._

_If you’re reading this on the train to work, or on the bus, look around. How many people have a copy of ‘Snow Storm’ or ‘Ice Storm’ open? It’s disgusting, right? So many apparently educated women - and men! - are reading this drivel and guess what? It’s going to be made into a TV series. The author, Ms Rebecca Anne Jane, must be laughing all the way to the bank._

_Or is she? It’s an open secret that Rebecca Anne Jane is a pen-name. The biography of the author is as thin as her characters and as vapid as her plot. We’re meant to believe that she’s a sweet seventy-something year-old lady from the Midwest but I’d put money on her being one of the fanfiction writers who read ‘50 Shades of Grey’ and took a notion that they could do better. Well, they’ve done a bit better, I guess, but the really impressive achievement is how they’ve pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes._

_It’s time we put an end to this or the novel as an art form is going to die. I can guarantee that this is not the sort of legacy that would make Henry Fielding proud. He’s probably turning his in his grave and bringing Thomas Malory and Philip Sidney with him._

_So, please, for the sakes of all those revolving novelists who did not die for this shit, stop reading this drivel. Stop assaulting our eyes with it on every mode of public transport. Yes, I’m talking to you, lady in first class on the 06.20 to LAX. Just because you can hide it on a Kindle does not make it literature._

.

“Oh my god.”

“I know, right?”

“ _Oh_ my god. I, like, hate you and I love you.”

“Did you read the second one?”

“Did I— Did I read the second one, she asks. Of course I read it and I just. I can’t. I’m all out of can.”

“Can I say I told you so?”

Skye bites her lip and nods. “I guess so.”

“I fucking _told_ you so.” Darcy tries not to be too triumphant but it’s hard. “Even Jane loves them.”

“Even _May_ loves them.”

“You’re shitting me.” 

“Seriously. She says she’s gonna make Coulson read them.” 

“Best news _ever_.” 

.

_”Jack,” said Richard, urgently. “What are you doing?”_

_“I’m sorry, Dick. There’s something I haven’t told you. My real name isn’t Jack.”_

_“What are you talking about? We’ve known each other since we were children. Of course your name is Jack!” Richard ran his hands through his hair. “You’re Jack Frost! You’re my best friend!”_

_“I’m not, Dick. I’m not. I know it’s too much to ask but—”_

_“Nothing’s too much to ask, Jack. Nothing.”_

_“Come on, Vanya. Just do it!”_

_“Vanya?” asked Richard. “Who’s Vanya?”_

_“I am, Dick.”_

_Jack raised his gun, pointing it directly at Richard, and he pulled the trigger._  
  
Ice Storm, p301

.

Steve doesn’t mean to eavesdrop. He really doesn’t and now he’s trapped in the hallway outside the living room. He’s not technically meant to be here but the mayor has stomach flu so the press conference was cancelled and now Steve is frozen to the spot.

“I don’t get it, Pep. I just—”

 _Pep?_ Steve mouths soundlessly.

“It’s okay, Bucky. Some men are just particularly inept when it comes to emotions.”

Steve can hear Bucky grumbling. “Fine, fine. Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m _stuck_. I have no idea how to make him the good guy.”

“He’s always been the good guy.” 

“Deep, Ms Potts. Very deep.” Steve can hear smile in Bucky’s voice. “Thanks for the pep-talk. _Pep_ -talk, ha.”

“Hilarious, Sergeant Barnes. Well, we here at Salt Shaker Publications live to serve our best-selling author.”

“Your _only_ selling author.”

“Details, details.” 

Steve’s breath catches and he moves away, as soundlessly as he can. When he re-enters the apartment, he makes more noise than usual. Just to be sure.

.

ivanpopov

**fic recs:**  
_the cold war_  
pairing: richard/jack (unrequited), daisy/richard  
rating: e  
summary: jack frost has been in love with richard daniels since they were schoolboys. now he’s going to take what’s his.  
warnings: non-con, death of a major character, abduction, torture

 _winter wolf_  
pairing: richard/jack  
rating: m  
summary: jack frost is the last in a line of werewolves and the time has come to find his mate. after years of searching, after years of betrayal, it’s no surprise that his true love is his best friend  
warnings: violence

 _ice ice baby_  
pairings: richard/jack, richard/daisy, daisy/jack, richard/daisy/jack  
rating: e  
summary: richard has spent his whole life keeping his omega status secret but when he runs out of suppressants while on a mission in russia, it’s up to his alpha friends to take care of him.  
warnings: a/b/o, mpreg  
#winter storm #fanfiction #fic recs  
19 notes

.

Steve’s pretty sure that he misheard or, he would, if his hearing wasn’t so good. Perhaps he’s misinterpreting but it seems pretty unlikely. 

He hates himself a little, for not having the courage to tell Bucky what he heard. He hates himself a little, too, for doing this. He waits until Bucky’s in the shower and then he goes into the living room, to where Buck’s laptop is sitting on the coffee table. 

Carefully, Steve opens it and a dialogue box appears on the screen, requesting a password. 

Steve frowns. 

_bucky_

Denied.

_buckybarnes_

Denied.

_jamesbuchananbarnes_

Denied.

Steve pauses and supposes that Bucky wouldn’t necessarily use the same passwords as Steve.

_steve_

Denied

_steverogers_

Denied.

Steve bites his lip, his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

_jackfrost_

Denied.

.

jacklovesdick

i know everyone has heard the rumours but can we calm down a little? we always knew that Rebecca Anne Jane is a pen-name and is it really that awful if she turns out to be a man?

whoever they are, they’ve given us this amazing story and i, for one, can’t wait for book 3. speaking of which, any update on the eta? i read somewhere that it was gonna be the new year but i can’t find the source.  
#winter storm #Rebecca Anne Jane  
149 notes

specialagentfrost

give me book 3  
_give me book 3_  
**_give me book 3_**  
#winter storm #yeah thats right #i dont care who the author is #as long as they #GIVE ME BOOK 3

daisyforgetmenot

I’m re-reading ‘Snow Storm’ and it was there all along! In the third chapter, there’s that whole thing about Jack speaking Russian like a native and there’s even a bit about his grandmother. HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT?

I’m still not sure I believe that he and Anastasia really got married during that mission. I think he’s just saying that because he’s still in love with Daisy (or Richard, I guess, but I don’t know if he really reads as anything but super straight).

Anyway, I should totally be studying for my finals but procrastination!  
#winter storm #jack frost #ivan popov #vanya popov  
478 notes

superwholockwinterstorm

READ THIS NOW. IT’S AN AMAZING CROSSOVER BETWEEN WINTER STORM AND DOCTOR WHO AND IT GIVES ME LIIIIIIIFE  
#winter storm #doctor who #amy and jack ftw!!!!  
213 notes

.

“You’re shitting me. Cap’s read this? Cap’s read these stories about heaving bosoms and turgid bratwursts and his head didn’t explode?” Tony stares at Pepper and then at Steve.

“Actually, it’s pretty well written,” says Steve, shifting a little awkwardly from foot to foot. “And I like the characters.”

“Really?” asks Pepper. “Who’s your favourite?”

He looks her in the eye and can’t help blushing a little. “I don’t know. It’s hard to pick between Daisy and Jack.”

Pepper smiles at him and it’s almost too knowing. 

“Have you seen Bucky?” Steve asks. 

“I think he’s in the gym with Natasha.” 

“Right,” says Steve. “Of course. Hey, if you see him before I do, tell him I’m getting an early night.”

 

“I bet you are, you dirty dog,” says Tony. “Listen to this: Jack lay back as Nastya slipped her hand into his pants. ‘I knew this wasn’t a gun,” she said, in her throaty Russian accent.” 

.

“Joining us in studio today is Captain America himself. Captain Steve Rogers, it’s an honour to have you with us.”

“The honour is mine, ma’am.”

“We’ve got some questions from our viewers, to get us started, if that’s okay?”

“Absolutely.” Steve smiles winningly at the camera. 

“Okay, first up is from Sadie Delacroix, who’s eight years old and from Louisiana. She asks, what is Captain America’s favourite colour?”

“I’d have to say blue,” says Steve. “And that’s a great question. Thanks, Sadie.”

“And I can guarantee that in schools all over America, kids are gonna have a new favourite colour.” 

“Next is from Brandon Fernandez, who’s a junior at NYU. Brandon wants to know, what’s your favourite book, Cap?”

Steve shifts a little in his chair. “That’s a tough question. Uhm. Will it shock everyone if I say that I’ve actually really been enjoying the ‘Winter Storm’ series?”

To judge from the TV host’s stony silence, at least one person is shocked by this revelation.

.

“I haven’t seen you writing much lately, Buck,” says Steve. Bucky’s laptop is closed on the coffee table and Bucky’s curled up on the couch, his hands wrapped around a mug of steaming something. “You okay?”

“My therapist says it’s okay if I don’t write as much and not to pressure myself.” Bucky smiles a little weakly. “I guess I got used to doing it all the time, you know? Only now it’s more like a chore and there’s all this pressure.”

“Hey, now,” says Steve. “It shouldn’t feel like a chore if it’s s’posed to make you better.”

“I’m not sure about that,” says Bucky. “I mean, I gotta work at it, right?”

“Can I help?” 

“It’s just.” Bucky swipes at his eyes. “I don’t know how it’s meant to end.” 

Steve reaches across and wraps his fingers around Bucky’s right wrist. “You’ve got friends, you know that, right? You’ve got me. Always.” 

Bucky smiles at Steve. “Guess I can’t shake you off, huh?”

“I’m like a bad smell, just following you around.” 

“I can think of worse things,” says Bucky. He hands his mug to Steve. It’s coffee, the way they both like it. Then, he leans forward and picks up his laptop. 

Steve sips his newly-acquired coffee and wriggles his toes under Bucky’s thighs.

“You really like those books, huh?”

“Enough to ‘fess up to it on national television.”

“How do you think it’s gonna end?”

“Happily, I hope.”

“For who?”

“For everyone.” 

Bucky smiles, and it looks a little sad. “Even for the bad guys?”

.

winterstormfangurl

omg omg omg you guys. o m g. the final book in the winter storm trilogy is coming out in february on valentine’s day omg. it’s going to be called hail storm and it’s going to address jack’s marriage to nastya and someone from her past is gonna show up. 

i bet jack’s going to end up all on his own :((((((  
#winter storm #hail storm  
1,734 notes

winterwoofffff

ok guys who’s gonna write the teen wolf crossover called hale storm?  
#dont hate me #i thought it was funny  
23 notes

.

“Who would you choose, Steve?”

“Huh?”

“If you were Dick, who would you choose? Like. You can only save one of them.”

Steve closes his eyes and rests his head against the back of the couch. “Is there another option? Can I take their place?”

He opens his eyes again when a cushion hits his face. 

“Christ, Rogers. Why you gotta be like that?”

.

 **TEAM D A I S Y** @dd1997 - 1m  
ohmigod i’m so excited. like. i don’t even care that i don’t have a bf on v-day this year. #hday

 **deadly agent** @deadlyagent15 - 3m  
i’m so in love with richard daniels. #winterstorm #myfaveisbetterthanurfave

 **hawks** @hawksfan134 - 7m  
honestly i just can’t wait for this book to come out so my tl will go back to normal #winterstorm

.

_Jack looked at Richard but Richard couldn’t even look him in the face._

_“I don’t know what’s true anymore, Jack,” said Richard. “I thought we were friends.”_

_“We were,” said Jack. “I lied. I lied when I said you didn’t matter to me.”_

_“You shot me,” said Richard. “You nearly killed me.”_

_“I had to nearly kill you so Nastya wouldn’t actually kill you.”_

_To Jack’s surprise, Richard chuckled weakly. “Only you would come up with that kind of logic, Jack.”_

_“See?” said Jack. “You do know me.” He stood up, his knees protesting. “Now come on. We gotta go get your girl.”_  
Hail Storm, p144

.

“What do you know?”

“What do you mean, what do I know?”

“What do you know, Steve?”

“What do you think I know?”

“I think you _know_ , you know?”

Steve sighs. “I think I know I’m going to be sad at the end of the book. Sad or dead.” 

Bucky snorts. “You ass.” He takes a breath. “It doesn’t mean anything, you know. The book.”

“Sure it does, Buck. You’re trying to make up for what happened but you can’t.”

Bucky flinches. 

“I wish I could make up for failing you.”

“You never failed me, Steve.”

“Sure I did. I didn’t look for you.”

“You had a world to save.”

“A world without you in it.”

“Yeah, but you had Peggy. You _loved_ Peggy. You still do.” 

“Of course I do, Bucky. And I love you, too.”

Bucky looks crestfallen. “I don’t think the mainstream publishing world is ready for polyamory.” 

Steve laughs. “No sooner than I would have been but it wasn’t a choice I ever had to make.” 

“You’d have chosen Peggy, though.”

“Yes,” says Steve. “And we’d hopefully have gotten married and had kids and you’d have been godfather to every single one of them.”

“Oh my god. Father McCarthy’d turn in his grave.” 

“He’d whir right out of Holy Cross.” Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand, like he always does, only this time? This time Bucky reaches out too, and their fingertips bump and their fingers entwine. “I’m a coward, Buck. I’m grateful I never had to make the choice.”

“Your kids would have been awesome, though. Hopefully they’d’ve taken after Peggy in looks. Also intelligence.” 

Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand and he smiles.

“So. You know.”

“Yeah, Buck. I know. Shoulda figured. Rebecca Anne Jane?”

“Well, the royalties are going towards Jane’s care-home and to Anne and Becca’s grandkids’ college fund, so.”

“So you’re a good brother.” 

“I’m okay, I guess.” 

“I useta wish you were mine.” 

“Oh god, Steve.”

“Grew out of it when I was thirteen and you hit that growth spurt.” Steve tugs Bucky a little closer and Bucky doesn’t put up a fight. “Never knew you’d such a dirty mouth on you, though.”

“Lies,” says Bucky. He shuffles closer still and now they’re forehead to forehead. “You knew I was a bad egg.”

“‘s just what you’ve always wanted people to think.” 

.

icestormfan01

noooooooooooooooo  
crying for ever  
#hail storm #richard daniels rip

 

mrsdickdanielstoyou

where’s the fix-it fic? I NEED IT IN MY FACE  
#hail storm #my sweet precious baby

.

“Oh my god. You did it. You killed him off. You killed _me_ off.”

“You told me to, you self-sacrificing idiot.” 

.

_Richard lay dying in Jack’s arms._

_“Tell Daisy I love her.”_

_“I will, I promise, but you’re gonna tell her too. You’re gonna get through this.” Jack refused to look at Richard’s midriff or the growing pool of blood._

_“You gotta marry her, you hear? Give that kid of ours a father.”_

_“Oh god, Dick. Why you gotta say that? You’re gonna be his dad, you know that, right? I’m just gonna be Uncle Jack. I’ll come over for Sunday lunch, every week, like when we were kids.”_

_“Oh, Jack. I wish things were different.” Richard sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and his whole body shook in Jack’s arms. “Sorry I got to go, pal. You look after my girl. And—” Richard started to cough, tears springing to his eyes. “And you see that she looks after you, okay? You’ve been my best guy.”_

_“Oh, Dick,” said Jack as Richard drew his last breath and his sightless eyes closed for the last time._  
Hail Storm, p322

.

“We can never tell Tony.”

“About us?”

“Oh, no. We can tell him about us. We can tell everyone about us. After your little announcement about _loving_ Rebecca Jane’s books, it won’t even register in the national consciousness. We’re just never gonna tell him about who Rebecca Jane is.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” 

“I know, Steve.” Bucky kisses Steve and it sends a thrill through Steve’s body. 

“I couldn’t possibly tell anyone my boyfriend writes novels with the words ‘throbbing member’ in them.” 

Bucky slaps Steve on the chest. “Shut up. You’re proud of me.”

“Maybe a little.”

Bucky’s hand travels down, under the covers. “What was that about throbbing members?”

“I hate you. No. Don’t stop.”

.

 **darce** @dlewis1989 - 10m  
la la la la not listening they all live happily ever after and have lots of sex and babies #winterstorm #hailstorm


End file.
